


Losing Godric

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: spanking_world, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2 Episode 9 I Will Rise Up. A thousand year old vampire isn't afraid of much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Godric

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Losing Godric  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Pairing:** Godric/Eric  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 2 Episode 9 I Will Rise Up. A thousand year old vampire isn't afraid of much.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http//spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Eric still couldn't believe Godric was determined to do this. Just because of the bad things he’d had to do to survive, and because he had enjoyed it, Godric wanted to meet the sun. They were vampires not little puppies; they were supposed to do bad things.

The urge to bend Godric over his knee and spank some sense into him had crossed his mind but he had resisted, reluctantly. Not because he was afraid of his maker of course, he was a thousand years old and afraid of nothing.

Except for one thing. 

And it terrified him.

Losing Godric.


End file.
